theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional, anthropomorphic black hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created as the "Ultimate Lifeform" by Gerald Robotnik, using the blood of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for the deadly ill, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy the Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world from the Black Arms. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a member of G.U.N. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark incarnation of Sonic, Shadow can match Sonic in both speed and abilities and possesses the ability to use Chaos Control. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, behind Sonic. In Sonic (series) Sonic Adventure 2Edit Shadow debuted in the game Sonic Adventure 2 as one of three playable "dark" characters, alongside Rouge the Bat (who also debuted in this game), and Doctor Eggman. Dr. Eggman set Shadow free from a G.U.N. base on Prison Island, where he had spent approximately 50 years in suspended animation. In exchange, Shadow agreed to aid the doctor in his plans to take over the world; holding to himself his true intentions as wishing to get revenge for the death of his friend, Maria Robotnik, as he thought she wanted; it is strongly implied that his belief that Maria's final wish was revenge against humanity stemmed from Gerald Robotnik modifying Shadow's memories between Maria's death and Shadow's encapsulation. To achieve this, Shadow revealed the Eclipse Cannon to Dr. Eggman, who later destroyed half of the moon in a demonstration to the populace. Beforehand, he also stole the green Chaos Emerald from a bank, unknowingly also framing Sonic the Hedgehog for the deed. He later participated in the second heist alongside Dr. Eggman and Rouge the Bat against Prison Island, where he would plant explosives throughout the island as part of their getaway, although his resemblance to Sonic also resulted in Amy Rose mistaking him for the latter. However, because Tails came to Amy's rescue from Dr. Eggman, he was forced to act fast due to the unexpected delay. In addition, after Rouge ended up getting caught and stranded in the containment area while recovering the four Chaos Emeralds, Shadow, largely because he realized that his plans of avenging Maria Robotnik would be for naught if Rouge perished in the explosion, rushed to get to Rouge and by extension the Chaos Emeralds. After meeting Sonic for a second time, Shadow also believed that Sonic was trying to copy him. They fought to a stalemate before Shadow was forced to leave to rescue Rouge (with Sonic also learning from Eggman via Shadow's radio that the island was about to blow up), and just barely arrived at Rouge's location and used Chaos Control to warp himself, Rouge, the four Chaos Emeralds and presumably Eggman out at the last possible second. After the demonstration, needing the final Chaos Emerald to fulfill their plans, Shadow pursued Tails' plane at a canyon. Although he was unable to stop them, he nonetheless reported to Eggman that they are headed his way. When Eggman discovered the presence of two apparent emerald readings, and thus deduced Tails' plan of placing a fake Chaos Emerald into the cannon, Shadow departed, apparently to confront Sonic and Tails to stop them for interfering, although Eggman stopped him, wanting to deal with them personally. After Sonic was seemingly killed by Dr. Eggman via a rigged escape capsule, Shadow, witnessing the explosion, guessed that Sonic was only an ordinary hedgehog. Afterwards, Shadow stumbled upon Rouge's plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds, and deduced that she was in fact a spy for the President of the United Federations, although Rouge then unveiled a report from Gerald Robotnik regarding the Biolizard, claiming, it, not Shadow, was the actual Shadow. However, Shadow was forced to depart after Eggman mentioned an anonymous figure (Sonic) heading towards the Eclipse Cannon, although not before stating that he's still Shadow despite his memories possibly being fake, and that "the fake emerald is good enough for Rouge." He then discovers Sonic the Hedgehog at the area. Shadow, impressed at Sonic's capability of using Chaos Control despite using a fake Chaos Emerald, nonetheless stated that he cannot allow him to live before fighting on a collapsing bridgeway. In the last story, Eggman inserted the final Chaos Emerald, only to initiate a destabilization program on the ARK. Professor Gerald Robotnik then revealed that he had made this function to have revenge for Maria, and that the ARK would destroy the Earth. Sonic, Eggman, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Professor's mad plan. 02125 Amy Rose then helped Shadow realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Shadow ultimately aided Sonic when realizing, with Amy's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles had reached the central core, where they reactivated the Biolizard. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Shadow defeated the Biolizard, Knuckles used the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. But the Biolizard, being the prototype of Project Shadow, used Chaos Control to fuse with the ARK, continuing its fall. Then, Sonic and Shadow, in their Super States, destroyed the Biolizard. The Ultimate Lifeform prototype became a monster, codenamed Finalhazard. Using their powers, Shadow and Sonic defeated him and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the fall and warped the ARK. Afterward, Shadow fell to the Earth and was presumed dead. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Rouge discovers Shadow in a stasis tube located in the deepest part of one of Dr. Eggman's bases, after he was believed to be dead. As she activates the capsule, E-123 Omega begins to attack the newly awakened Shadow, believing him to be a creation of Eggman. Rouge steps in to break them up, quickly ending the skirmish. Shadow discovers that he has amnesia and cannot remember anything before his release, aside from his name and brief images of Maria Robotnik's death. He joins forces with Rouge the Bat and the robot, E-123 Omega, to form Team Dark and find Eggman. In large part because of his amnesia, he also doesn't remember Sonic the Hedgehog when they encountered each other, and thus believed Sonic to be copying him. When confronting the Egg Fleet, Rouge's remark about their being close to the edge of outer space unlocked a part of Shadow's memories. It is later revealed that Eggman had made robotic android versions of Shadow, and the question is raised as to whether or not Shadow himself is one of these androids. Shadow himself also briefly bore witness to a broken Shadow Android earlier, shortly after Team Dark destroyed the Egg Albatross. When rendezvousing with Rouge shortly afterwards, Shadow remarked that some things "never change" when Rouge considered stealing the Master Emerald again due to Knuckles' presence. Ultimately, when Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Overlord, Shadow worked with everyone else to help defeat him. Shadow is last seen with E-123 Omega holding the defeated Metal Sonic. Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Rouge the Bat saves Shadow while they are investigating Dr. Eggman's secret base and takes him back to her home. Shadow talks about how the people of Earth must destroy him and Emerl if they ever want peace, still believing that he is a weapon. It is revealed, however, that he ultimately has the heart and soul of Maria Robotnik, implying he could not be the enemy of humanity. However, Gerald Robotnik's journal entries in this game contradicts truths found in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is revealed to be the dual creation of the evil alien overlord Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik. Gerald could not finish the project on his own, so he contacted the Black Comet and used Black Doom's blood and his DNA to create Shadow. Shadow eventually gathers all of the Chaos Emeralds, which Black Doom takes and uses to warp the Black Comet to Earth. Shadow regains the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Shadow to confront Devil Doom, Black Doom's powered-up form. It is worth noting that, if the battle timer passes seven minutes, Eggman reveals to Shadow that he sent one of his robots to save him after the incident in Sonic Adventure 2, and that he is the actual Shadow and not a Shadow Android. After the fight, Shadow destroys the Black Comet with the Eclipse Cannon. In the end, Shadow puts his past behind him and chooses to move forward. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) In the 2006 game entitled "Sonic the Hedgehog", Shadow is a playable character and has his own storyline. Shadow has a new enemy called Mephiles the dark. In this game, his will intertwines with those of Sonic and a new character, Silver the Hedgehog. In this role, Shadow, now a GUN agent, is dispatched to Dr. Eggman's base at White Acropolis to rescue their agent (Rouge), who was last contacted conducted 26 hours prior. After storming the base and taking out the robots in the outer perimeter, he started the mission upon being briefed. However, by the time he arrived at the main gate, he encountered Rouge who at the same time opened the gate, to which he explained to a surprised Rouge that he had orders directly from the President to rescue her. Afterwards, when asked by Rouge whether he wanted to know what she was sent to retrieve, Shadow dismissed it, as he was only sent to rescue her, but then they were ambushed by several Eggman Robots, including the Egg Cerberus. Shadow later was transported from Eggman's base to Soleanna, and upon learning some details about the location, was requested by Rouge to escort her to the GUN rendezvous point located at Soleanna Castle at Kingdom Valley. Upon arrival, he also learned the history of Kingdom Valley, including the Solaris Project. However, they were ambushed by Eggman's forces. He and Rouge encountered the new villain, Mephiles the Dark, when the Scepter of Darkness falls and shatters (as Shadow rescued Rouge from freefall when she and the scepter were knocked away by Eggman). Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness and was subsequently released with the relic's destruction, adopting Shadow's appearance due to absorbing his shadow. Shadow and Rouge is sent to the future as part of Mephiles' "one way ticket to oblivion," and shortly after their discovery, encountered Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, who had themselves been transported to the future. Shadow then told Sonic that the only way to return to the present is to find two Chaos Emeralds and then perform Chaos Control on each other. Shadow and Rouge then found a Green Chaos emerald, but then discovered Omega's husk. Shadow then discovers that Omega's on standby mode. As they are unable to do a thing for him, Shadow and Rouge reluctantly leave Omega behind. They then rendezvous with Sonic's group. Upon discovering that another Chaos Emerald was near the volcano, Shadow and Sonic proposed to locate it. Upon finding the Chaos Emerald, they then fought Iblis, a fiery monster within the volcano. After dispatching of the monster, Shadow then proceeded to use Chaos Control with Sonic, opening a time hole to their present. Before Shadow could rejoin Rouge and the others, he noticed Mephiles' presence nearby and pursued him. He then found Mephiles on a volcanic platform and questioned the demon whether he was responsible for the world's destruction. Mephiles then revealed that in the aftermath of Iblis' destruction of the world, Shadow had been labelled as the enemy of mankind, due to his perceived role in the disaster and due to their fear of his power - he showed Shadow an exact copy of himself, but trapped and held in stasis. However, despite the shock of this revelation, Shadow refused to join Mephiles, informing him that he "controlled his own destiny." He then fought Mephiles to a stalemate, with Mephiles preparing to finish Shadow off when Omega intervened (having been earlier dispatched by Rouge to undergo the directive that he and Rouge witnessed earlier), and aided Shadow in defeating Mephiles. They then proceeded to pursue Mephiles, but he escaped from their presence. He then tried to search for Rouge near the warehouse docks due to her disappearing from GUN's contact. After briefly talking to her, he then left, determined to find Dr. Eggman and find out who Mephiles was (as Eggman's robots were hunting Mephiles down and mistook Shadow for him). Upon meeting the doctor, Shadow learned a vital clue to Mephiles' possible origins: that it pertained to the accident during the Solaris Project, and was offered more information on the project in exchange for capturing Mephiles. Shadow later interfered with Silver's ambush of Sonic and fought him. Due largely to his use of Chaos Control, he managed to overpower Silver. However, when Silver's use of Chaos Control interfered with his, he informed Silver (who had been trying to kill Sonic to prevent his bad future from occurring due to Mephiles' suggestions) that Mephiles had in fact been trying to eliminate the past, and beckoned that he accompany him to the past if they are to discover the truth of what happened ten years prior. Shadow then entered the area just as the accident occurred, and checked on the Duke's body, although he soon witnessed the birth of both Iblis and Solaris. Shadow then pursued Mephiles, although not before being handed by the Scepter of Darkness by the Duke to seal Mephiles, while Silver went after Iblis, rendezvousing briefly to get by a switch in their paths. Shadow then proceeded to use Chaos Control when cornering Mephiles, and then sealed him in the scepter, although not before the latter threatened that he will die in the future. He then returned to the future, informing Silver that he's leaving the scepter behind because he already knows its fate. He then requested that Rouge contact GUN to see what the scepter was made out of, hoping to recreate it. However, as GUN was unable to find anything in the database regarding the scepter, they instead had to find someone with archaeological knowledge on the object. They then rescued an archaeologist, who informed them that it would appear at a priests fountain by lighting black flames, which Shadow accomplished via his Chaos powers. He then rendezvoused with Omega upon learning that the latter had cornered Mephiles. By the time he and Rouge arrived, however, Shadow discovered that Omega had furiously driven Mephiles off. Omega then admitted that Shadow, in the future, is sealed away by the reprogrammed Omega, and explained to Rouge why he did so. Shadow then returned to Soleanna, also taking out several of Iblis's and Mephiles' henchmen that had invaded the city from the desert. In gratitude, Lord Regis, acting under temporary authority after Eggman had kidnapped Elise a third time, opened the way to the desert. Deducing that Mephiles needed at least one Chaos Emerald to reform with Iblis into Solaris and devour time, Shadow headed to some ruins that Mephiles was headed to, most likely because a Chaos Emerald was nearby. However, he found Mephiles getting the Emerald in the ruins' inner sanctum. When asked once more to join Mephiles, Shadow exposed what Mephiles' true plans were, to which they then fought in an intense battle. Although Shadow, Rouge and Omega ultimately won, Shadow's attempt to seal him failed due to Mephiles time traveling to his encapsulation and absorbing Shadow's power via his Shadow, alongside his gaining a Chaos Emerald. Undeterred, Shadow, upon declaring to the newly created Mephiles clones that he will fight as he always had even if the world declares him to be his enemy, and proceeded, alongside his allies, to mow through the Mephiles clones with his full power backing him. Ultimately it was for naught, as Mephiles nonetheless gained hold of the seven Chaos Emeralds (an event Shadow briefly witnessed immediately after slaughtering the clones when the yellow and green Chaos Emeralds glowed intensely) and merges with Iblis, becoming Solaris. Shadow also discovered that Mephiles had killed Sonic to ensure Iblis' release (due to her sealment of Iblis inside of her weakening due to crying), and then proceeded to find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic. Afterwards, with Super Sonic's help, he turns into Super Shadow and joins him along with Super Silver to defeat Solaris. The events of the game are then erased and do not occur, possibly leaving his future open. Sonic Rivals series Sonic Rivals Shadow appears in Sonic Rivals as a playable character, alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Metal Sonic. Summoned to a strange island by Dr. Eggman via a cryptic transmission asking for his aid, Shadow is able to successfully locate Eggman, but once he mentions the cryptic message to the doctor, Eggman denies it. The mystery continues to unfold itself as Rouge warns him of an impending danger and upon stumbling across a secret about Eggman, her transmission is cut short. Shadow continues his quest to uncover the truth about Dr. Eggman. Upon encountering him several times, Eggman admits that he is Doctor Eggman Nega who plans to take a picture of the entire world (and trapping it in a card) within his camera. The real Doctor Eggman is eventually rescued who escorts him to Nega's space station to stop Nega's ultimatum. Along the way, he is assisted by Silver and Sonic. After defeating Eggman Nega, Rouge is finally rescued. Shadow also appears on four of the 150 collectible cards in the game. Sonic Rivals 2 Shadow also appears in the sequel to Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2. He is confronted by Metal Sonic and Eggman via a speaker in Metal Sonic, and tells him that he needs help. Before he can ask questions, he and Metal Sonic find Espio and Silver. Curious as to why Silver has returned to the present, Shadow begins to follow Silver while Metal Sonic follows Espio. Eventually, Shadow forgets to ask the Doctor why he is helping him and just continues to work with Metal Sonic. Shadow discovers that Eggman Nega is trying to release the Ifrit with the seven Chaos Emeralds. He enters the Chaotic Inferno Zone to press a switch inside the dimension to seal the Ifrit in its own dimension and after engaging it in a battle, he and Metal Sonic proved to be victorious but they are trapped in the process. Metal Sonic tears himself open to reveal a Chaos Emerald, and Shadow Chaos Controls them back to their own dimension. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Shadow appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He is searching for Omega, who disappeared looking for Eggman's robots. The first fight against Shadow takes place in Mystic Ruins, though, depending on the player's choice of dialogue, Sonic may not have to fight him. If, however, the player chooses the more hostile dialogue options, Sonic will have to fight Shadow. The second encounter happens when the team reaches Blue Ridge Zone. At the start of the battle, Shadow states that while he can't outrun Sonic, he can outfight him. After suffering damage at the hands of Sonic and his team, Shadow flees from the scene. Sonic is the only one fast enough to catch him, so once Sonic catches up, the two have a showdown without the rest of the group. When Sonic ultimately wins, Shadow remarks that Sonic "has been practicing." At first, Shadow only joins Sonic's team to help find Omega, but when he finds out that Omega was attacked by the Nocturnus, he remains with the party to help defeat them. If Shadow happens to be included in Sonic's team when they are about to face Commander Raxos, Shadow states that he can see many ways out this situation for himself but not for the others, possibly meaning he could simply use Chaos Control to escape leaving the others to their fate. In combat, Shadow deals medium attack power and has medium armor and is as quick as Sonic, allowing him three attacks per round. When Omega joins the team, they can work together to use "Focus Field." When Rouge the Bat is in the party, the three can use "Metal Storm," which sends Omega through the air like a missile at the enemy. Shadow can team up with Sonic to use a move called "Atomic Strike," in which the two hedgehogs use spin-dashes to circle around all of the enemies to create an electrical field. Sonic Free Riders Shadow has recently appeared in Sonic Free Riders with Rouge the Bat. The two enter the competition late as "Team Dark", but are one member short. They quickly decide to use a seemingly-random robot as their third member and face off against the Babylon Rogues, Team Rose, and Team Sonic. In Team Dark's story, they win the competition and intend to sneak away with the treasure and cash prize. But they are informed by Omochao that the jewels they had taken were fake and, much to their dismay, they would have to attend the closing ceremonies to receive the actual treasures. This is the only time Shadow has appeared in a game with the intent on desiring for money and treasure, rather than his usual ulterior motives. However, it says in the game manual that Shadow joined to see if his Extreme Gear skills were better than Sonic's. Sonic Colors (DS) Shadow appears in the DS version of Sonic Colors as a non-playable character, making sure Sonic would be able to take on Eggman. He also discovers that Dr. Eggman's "giant wisp" had escaped. Sonic Generations Shadow appears as a rival boss in the game Sonic Generations. Like all the other characters in the game, Shadow is sucked into the White Space by the Time Eater. After completing all acts in the Dreamcast era, Shadow can be found in the City Escape hub. When found, he is waiting for Sonic, stating that he neither knows nor cares where they are, as long as he gets a chance to finish Sonic. He is fought in Final Rush. He has a unique rival battle, where the two have to race each other on a looped pathway to and gain Power Cores to unleash special attacks. The battle is won when one depletes the other's ring count whilst using a special attack. Shadow appears later on in the Center of Time, motivating both Sonics, alongside Rouge and the all the other characters after their initial defeat. After the Time Eater is defeated, Shadow shows up at Sonic's birthday party along with all the other characters.He does not wave goodbye to Classics Sonic and Tails in the end. On and Against Sora's Team When Shadow was up against Sora and Sonic, he began to stop as he saw little Sofia holding them from harming Shadow as she claimed that Shadow really has a kind heart. Most of the time he fights by the team's side as Sofia's kind nature reminds him of Maria Robotnik, as they both see the light in Shadow and want nobody to hurt him. Finally he joins to help protect Sofia and the other royal children from harms way. Category:Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Creatures Category:Revived characters Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fast characters Category:Athletes Category:Sora's Team Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Teleporters Category:Anime characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Destructive characters Category:Animals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Intimidating characters Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Good hearted characters Category:Hunters Category:Sega characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Siblings Category:Wise characters Category:Serious characters Category:Sons Category:Voices of Reason Category:Smart characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Alien Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thieves